Lily Evans and the Bleddyns
by Amelie Buchanan
Summary: *Chapters 8-11 are up!* Lily's life begins a new chapter as she attends Hogwarts. But admist all the chaos something else is lurking at Hogwarts and Lily's in the middle of it...R/R
1. An Unexpected Notice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters! 

*****************************************************

An unexpected notice 

In the streets of London lay a certain house. A white house, with a red wooden door and a white picket fence, stood quietly and peacefully at the corner of the street. Mr and Mrs Evans, of number nine, Amesbury Street, have two daughters, Petunia and Lily. The family was very normal, according to the eldest daughter, Petunia, that is. Thin, blonde, horse-faced, and nosy are just some of Petunia's characteristics. She was also against anything that didn't make sense. Although her sister, Lily, was somewhat the opposite… She was a few inches smaller than Petunia, but very pretty, dark red-hair and green eyes. She was open-minded and loved to read books. Books that were a bit too advance for her, but she didn't seem to find any difficulty. She was quite smart for her age. Maybe that was why _something_ changed her life completely!

On Monday evening, around summer, the Evans family where in the lounge, Lily was on the floor reading a book and her family, sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

"-And yes folks! June will be one-hot-month this year," said the weatherman fanning himself. "So don't forget your sunscreen and enjoy the holi-"

The sound of tapping and rapping was at the window. Something or someone was outside. They all looked at the window half dumbfounded and half terrified. Mr Evans, being the only man in the house, grabbed a baseball bat in the cupboard, "stay here" he whispered quietly to his family, his voice started to shake. He raised his bat ready to hit, his huge hands sweating madly as he slowly opened the window. 

BANG!

A sound of broken glass echoed around the house. He had hit the window and the broken pieces lay flat on the floor. Mrs Evans, Lily and Petunia all took their hands off that was shielding their faces and stared at the shattered pieces.

"HAL! Why on earth did you hit the window for?" Mrs Evans becoming scarlet red. "There was nothing there! Have you gone _insane_ or are you just _blind_?" Mr Evans was still clutching on to the bat when he realised what he had hit and came back to earth when Mrs Evans gave a little hit on his arm.

"I saw something out there, it wasn't human!" he shrieked and started pointing at the window.

"Hal, maybe you're the one that is not human. It was probably just a bird or some other sort of _thing_," said Mrs Evans, while her voice began to calm down. "You really need to get that eye of yours a check." Before Mrs Evans could continue, a small brown owl suddenly flew inside and positioned itself on the windowsill. The owl was carrying an envelope in its beak. 

"SEE!" cried Mr Evans, pointing at the owl, "I told you something was out there." He slowly raised the bat ready to strike again… 

"Dad! No, don't hurt it!" Lily called out, as she got off the floor and ran straight to the owl and protected it, as if it was her own child. "It's just an owl it won't harm you." Lily looked at the owl's beak and found it was clutching on a letter. 

As soon as she tugged it lightly, the owl opened its beak and flew the moment Lily had a hold of the envelope. Mr Evans, feeling a bit stupefied placed the baseball bat down and went to have a closer look at the envelope, "Lily, read what is says," gestured Mr Evans.

Finally finding her voice, Lily cleared her throat and read the letter:

_"Miss L. Evans_

The Lounge Room 

_9 Amesbury Street_

Essedance" 

 The envelope was thick and heavy. Made out of a yellow-brown parchment, the address was written in emerald-green ink with no stamp. As Mr and Mrs Evans stared at the envelope curiously, Petunia had gotten up, took a small look at the letter then snorted "what a load of rubbish," she muttered and started to walk upstairs to her bedroom mumbling under her breath something about tricks.

Mr, Mrs and Lily Evans however, didn't take notice of Petunia leaving the room, they stared at the envelope for a long time all thinking that might have sent the letter late at night and how did they know where exactly Lily was? 

"Well, open it, Lily!" Mr Evans said excitedly. 

Lily turned the envelope around and saw a red wax seal bearing a coat of arms, a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. She ripped it slowly so that the envelope won't rip, then took out what seemed to be a parchment. Feeling excited Mr and Mrs Evans held either side of Lily's shoulder and told her to read what it said: 

_"HOGWARTS __SCHOOL OF WITCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

'Ding-Ding-Ding', it was midnight. As soon as they heard the sound of the chime Mr and Mrs Evans looked as if they'd came out of a trance and shouted eagerly "Lily! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Yes…" Petunia said sarcastically, "happy birthday."


	2. Unforgettable Birthday

Chapter 2 - Unforgettable Birthday 

The next morning, Lily had woken up early and started to make breakfast for the family. Petunia had also woken up early. She walked down to the kitchen lazily where Lily's making breakfast. -Yawn- "What are you doing up so early?" asked Petunia while rasing her eyebrows. "_Trying_, the keyword is _trying_ to get to mum's and dad's better side, huh? By the way-" She looked at the calendar. "-Isn't it supposed to be your Birthday?" 

Lily, who wasn't in the mood to have an argument with Petunia, just nodded and flipped the bacon. Petunia had raised an empty wine glass pretended she was around classy people and started mouthing things, "why thank you dear sir," she stuck out her right hand and flopped it. She pretended someone was going to kiss it and started talking to the air in front of her while at the same time did bizarre things. "Let us all have three cheers! Lily has _finally_ reach the big one-one," Petunia said sarcastically to the air in front of her. 

Lily stared at Petunia bewildered and thinking, _'she's gone MAD!'_

Petunia, seeing Lily's awkward face had stopped talking to the air and gave stern looks at Lily. "If you're expecting a present from me, don't bother!" Petunia turned and crossed her arms like an angry spoiled little girl who didn't get what she wanted. 

"Of course you won't, I don't expect you to buy me anything. I don't know anyone who is cheaper than _you_ are, Petunia," by now, Lily started placing roses, orange juice and the sandwiches on the tray. She started walking up the stairs, when Petunia blocked her way, almost making Lily drop the tray. "Really, Petunia, what _is_ your problem?" Lily wondered why her sister was doing this. 

"_You_ are my problem, always trying to be 'Miss know it all' and trying to impress mum and dad all the time. Seriously Lily, can't you be normal, for once?" 

Mr and Mrs Evans we're stretching and yawning in their pyjamas when they arrived at the top of the stairs listening to Petunia and Lily arguing. 

"What are you talking about?_ I am_ normal, oh! You mean _normal… your_ way."

"You thick headed little girl, think your smart, huh?" Petunia spat at Lily, she had gone scarlet red. "I am _normal_ compared to _you-_ you annoying little Bit-" 

"PETUNIA!" shouted Mrs Evans and hurriedly walked downstairs. "It is early in the morning, don't you two have anything else to do apart from arguing? And Petunia mind your language, I should have a word with your teachers." 

Petunia now burgundy red, hanged her head and stared at the floor.

Lily held the tray firmly, trying not to laugh at the sight of Petunia getting yelled at, made an enormous snort that made Mrs Evans stop barking at Petunia and leered at Lily, "-and _you_ young lady, what do you have to say for your-?" 

Before Mrs Evans could continue, Mr Evans had stepped in and rested his hands on one of Mrs Evans shoulder, which made her stop shouting at her daughters. 

"Come on now Lynn, its early in the morning for this," Mr Evans leaned to Mrs Evans ear and said, "it's a nice and bright day and it's someone's birthday…" he tilted his head over to Lily. Mrs Evans mouth opened to say something but nothing came out, so she closed it back again and noticed what Lily was carrying. 

"Lily dear, what's that you're carrying?" her voice suddenly changing to a happy tone.

"Oh! Yes, I was making you both breakfast just to say thank you for letting me go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-" 

Petunia had stopped looking at the floor and bolted her head up staring at Lily and wondering if she heard her right. "Hog what?" 

         "Hogwarts. It is a _school_ Petunia…" mocked Lily.

 Mr Evans knew something was going to start again and said, "oh-oh yes! The school, of course, how could we forget? Petunia could you please get me the letter its back in the lounge near the lampshade." 

Petunia mumbling something started to walk towards the lounge, while Mr and Mrs Evans sat down in the kitchen table and started to eat the breakfast Lily had prepared for them. 

"Dish ish a shplendid shandwich my dear," said Mr Evans with his mouth full and started chewing on the sandwich fast, but before anyone could say anything Petunia came back with the letter with disgust in her face. She handed the letter to Mr Evans, "thank you Petunia, dear, would you like to sit down?" and Petunia, who looked at Lily as if she was a bug that needed to be squashed, sneered and said, "No, thanks dad."

Mrs Evans who was re-reading the letter burst out in tears and cried out happily, "We have a witch in the family!"

Petunia was almost at the bottom of the stairs when she heard this and began to utter, "Witches? What full of nonsense, wait until Vernon hears about this." 

Mr Evans had started to read the letter again when he noticed there was another parchment:  

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Uniform 

First year students will require: 

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) _

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags. 

Set Books 

All students should have a copy of each of the following: 

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk _

A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot _

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling 

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch _

One Thousands Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore _

Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger _

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander _

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble _

Other Equipment 

         _1 wand _

_         1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_         1 set glass of crystal phials _

_         1 telescope _

_         1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS _

"Broomsticks?" they all said simultaneously. 

"Where is this place anyway?" Lily said excitedly.

"No idea what so ever," replied Mr Evans also puzzled. 

"Well, if you two had read on, it is said at the bottom: _For first years students and parents who does not know where these items can be bought, please wait at the front of your house at ten o'clock in the morning on June 24th for your departure to Diagon Alley."_

"Mum! That's today!" exclaimed Lily, with thrill on her face. 

"Is it now?" asked Mrs Evans, looking at her watch. "It is now nine-thirty, all right, everyone, go and get changed, we're going to: 'Diagon Alley'".


	3. Eerie Knight Bus

Chapter 3 - Eerie Knight Bus 

          The Evans (including Petunia, who was forced to come) were now waiting at their front lawn waiting for- well, they have no idea. It was already ten o'clock and nothing was in sight of anything. 

          "Wonder what and where could it be?" said Mr Evans anxiously, staring at his watch. 

Then suddenly with a blink of an eye, a bus had screeched to a halt exactly where the Evans where standing with gigantic pair of wheels and headlights. Lily raised her head and saw, a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared into thin air. Gold lettering over the windscreen spelled The Knight Bus. Petunia, frightened tried to go back inside the house but Mrs and Lily Evans got a hold of her arms and pulled her back. 

          "Err- I say um, is this going to 'Diagon Alley'?" Mr Evans spoke shaking, but trying not to show. A conductor in a purple uniform stepped outside and began to speak loudly. 

          "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport, for stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand and step on to the bus. My name is Sally Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this morn-"

          The conductor had stopped suddenly and stared at the Evans, who's faces where baffled and their mouths slightly open. "Muggles aye?" 

The Evans had no idea what the word 'muggle' means just stood their on the spot staring at Sally, she was probably around her thirties and with large overhanging ears, magnified glasses and had her half-grey and half-black in a bun. Lily had stopped gazing at Sally and spoke. 

          "Umm, Miss Shunpike-" 

          "-Mrs" 

          "Oh! Sorry, Mrs Shunpike, um well, I'm a first student at Hogwarts and this is my family-" Lily was interrupted again. 

          "Ooh yes! Professor McGonagall told me about chor family, last name please?" 

          "Err- Eva-Evans"

          "Yep! Got cha right here for Diagon Alley, right?" 

          Lily nodded. 

          "Well in you all get", said Sally gesturing for them to come in. "All you be riding for free." 

          The Evans amazed, walked inside the bus. There were no seats. Instead, half-a-dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles unlit in brackets beside each bed, revealing the wood-panelled walls. 

          "All you 'ave these," Sally gestured to each of the Evans to sit on 4 beds she had pointed out. Lily sat and stared around the bus, she saw men and women with pointed hats and were dressed in robes. Are those witches and wizards? "This be Ernie Prang," she tapped the man sitting on the armchair in front wheels. 

Ernie Prang turned around and nodded to the Evans, brown hair and around twenty or twenty-five years old, he was rather good looking to Mrs Evans' opinion and when he winked at her, she turned slightly red. 

          "Take 'er away, Ern," said Sally, as she sited herself down and ticked off the Evans' name on the clipboard. 

There was an incredible loud BANG! 

          They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. The Evans watched the buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus' Way. Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron. 

"'Ere we are then," said Sally. 

Most of the witches and wizards were also getting off. The Evans stepped off the bus last, for they were busy admiring the Leaky Cauldron. 

          "Err… are we in Diagon Alley?" asked Mr Evans 

          "O' course you are, just go through there and Tom'll show you the way," said Sally, pointing at the Leaky Cauldron. 

          It was a tiny place. Even Lily wouldn't have noticed it was there. People hurrying passed it and not one took a glance. On one side of the Leaky Cauldron, there was a big bookshop and her eyes slid from the big bookshop to the record shop. Lily lead the way, as she walked slowly to the pub, Mr Evans was right behind her, Mrs Evans behind Mr Evans and Petunia holding Mrs Evans' arm tightly as she followed. Her face had the utmost disgust of everything she saw, although it was quite hard to see since it was very dark and shabby. 

A few people were sitting at the bar, drinking tiny glasses of sherry and what looked like chocolate drinks. Two boys, around Petunia's age, were arguing loudly about a word that Lily hasn't heard have before: 'Quidditch'. Lily was at the bar behind the two boys arguing, when she couldn't help herself over-hearing what they said. 

          "That Potter! He thinks he's everyone's favourite. Just wait until school comes-" one of the boy was grinding his teeth then pounded his fists on the bar. "-Potter! And his reckless friends think they're bunch of 'hot-shots', always getting away with trouble-." she had enough of the boys blabber and was about to ask the bar man where Diagon Alley was when she was suddenly knocked down. "Watch where you're going!" demanded the boy as he got off his seat without realising that Lily was behind him. 


	4. Bump to Meet

Chapter 4 - Bump to Meet 

The boy had a greasy black hair, hooked nose and sallow skin. At first, he had an unpleasant look on his face, but as soon as he saw Lily, who was sitting on the ground, his face changed. He looked at her nervously and began to turn slightly pink as he offered her a hand. 

          "Sorry, I didn't see you," apologised the boy. 

          "That's alright," said Lily, struggling to keep her balance since she was still woozy. 

          "I'm Severus Snape and who might you be?" 

          "I'm Lily Evans, and these are my family…" 

          Lily pointed out her mum and dad, Severus Snape shook their hands, although he didn't feel comfortable shaking them. Petunia, who wasn't paying attention before, was now paying attention and staring at Snape. 

          "Oh and this is my sister, Petunia," said Lily with embarrassment in the tone of her voice. 

He held out his hands again to shake Petunia's hands, but Petunia offered hers first, smiling and staring at Snape. Severus looked like he smiled back and then released Petunia's hand, while Petunia stared even more. Lily and her parents have already gone to the bar and asked the bar man where Diagon Alley was. 

          "Umm, excuse me sir-" 

          "Yes laddie?" 

          "Would you know where Diagon Alley would be?" 

          "You new student, are you?" 

          Lily nodded. 

          "'Ogwarts is it?" 

          Lily nodded again. 

          "Good on you laddie, it's the best school ever. I remembered my first time there-." 

          Lily didn't want to be rude, but she cut in said, "err, excuse me sir, I don't want to be rude or anything but would you mind telling me where the entrance to Diagon Alley, please?" 

          "Oh, sure, sorry laddie, o' course. Its right over-" 

          "Its behind the Leaky Cauldron, over there," interrupted Snape quickly, as he noticed he was alone with Petunia and pointed to the back door of Leaky Cauldron. He stood next to Lily trying, to what seemed to be a smile. Lily smiled back, thanked Snape and wheeled around to the door where Snape was pointing. 

          Lily and her family were almost at the door when Snape blocked their way. He stared at them, but mostly at Lily. Lily with puzzlement in her face said, "Yes, Snape?" 

          "May-Maybe, I-I could show your family around Diagon Alley? My friends and I know the place quite well," said Snape shyly. 

          "I wouldn't mind an extra escort, do you Hal?" 

          "O-Of course not Lynn", replied Mr Evans, sounding overwhelmed with everything he has seen. "Definitely! Where are these friends of yours?" 

          "Over there," he pointed to where he was sitting. "Malfoy and Karkaroff, come over here!" 

          The two boys stood up from their seats and walked towards the Evans family. 

"This is Lucius Malfoy and Karlos Karkaroff". Malfoy a boy with silvery blonde hair and pale skin was beaming at the family as he held out his hands to shake Mr and Mrs Evans, then turned to Lily, kissed behind her hands and was about to do the same with Petunia when she tugged her hands away from him.

Malfoy gave a small smirk then stepped back. Karkaroff wearing a matted fur had a sleek, silver hair shook Mr and Mrs Evans, and when he came across to Petunia, he didn't bother. 

"And who are these lovely family?" asked Karkaroff, he had a fruity creepy voice that gave chills down Lily's spine. 

"These are the Evans", said Snape gesturing as if he was selling the family. 

"My, My and who is this?" asked Karkaroff sleekly, staring at Lily. He took her hand and 'tried' to kiss it, but before he could, Lily pretended to reach something in her pocket. 

Lily didn't want to be rude or anything. She just didn't feel comfortable with them and she sensed something is bad about them. "Well, nice to meet you all," responded Lily, trying to sound pleased. "But I actually wanted to explore the Diagon Alley with my family so I can familiarise it. I'm sorry boys, I hope you understand?"

          The boys understood, apart from Snape, who was looking disappointed and hanged his head.

          "O-oh alright, are you sure? Well, then...If you get lost just come back in here and I'll come and help you find your way-"

          Lily had cut in "O.K. Good-bye and nice meeting you!" waving to the boys. She didn't mean to be rude, but she really wanted to get away from them and also explore Diagon Alley. 

          The Evans were just outside the door about to enter the Alley, when the barman had told them how to get in, "You have to tap on those bricks: three up...two across..." 

          Mr Evans who shook the barman's hand and said "Thanks a lot ol' chap"

          Lily had tapped three up and two across. A small hole had appeared - it grew wider and wider - they were now facing an archway on to a cobbled street, which twisted and turned out of sight.

          The Evans, oooed and ahhhed as they walked down the cobbled stone street, the nearest shop they saw was, _Cauldrons - All different sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Siler-self-stirring and many more._ The shops were so close to each other that it was almost as if there wasn't any gap between them, as The Evans walked pass they saw: _Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Eeylops Owl Emporium. Then, Ollivanders: Makers Of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Apothecary, Florish and Blotts, Gringotts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream parlour and many more! Nevertheless, before they could go into any of the shops, they figured out that you can't use normal money and had to exchange it to a place called __Gringotts. _

          The place was enormous, lots of goblins sitting on high stools behind a long counter, balancing coins, scribbling in large ledgers and all sorts of things, there were too many doors to count leading off the hall. The Evans, realising it was similar to a bank, acted as if this was normal. 

"Next!" The Goblin called behind the counter. 

          Only Mr and Mrs Evans walked up to the counter, while Lily and Petunia were watching the goblins go different directions and so on. After, a few minutes staring at the goblins, Mr and Mrs Evans came back with a heavy bag filled with coins and a small golden key.

"Now Lily, this is the key to your vault, we put enough money to last you a couple of years, but we'll still keep on adding until you find yourself a job. The vault is under your name: 'Lily Evans', and just give that key to the goblin and they will take you there," said Mr Evans.   

They walked out of Gringotts, to find that it was already twelve in the afternoon. Mrs Evans suggested that they should eat into one of the cafés. Petunia being quiet for quite sometime, gave a revolting look at the place they were going to dine in. 

"I am _not_ eating in that place," spat Petunia.

"Aww, common Petunia, it'll be _fun_! Frogs, worms and toads yummmmm…" said Lily licking her lips.

However, before Petunia could open her mouth Mrs Evans gave both of them stern looks and that seemed to end their argument.

"Petunia, you're eating here whether you like it or not."

"But…mu-um!"        

"No buts Petunia, we are all going to eat the food here. You never know it might taste nice."

They all sat outside on a round table looking at the menu, which by the way was not bad (even Petunia ate them), while they were eating Mr Evans have broken off the silence and started to explain how the money works.

"That'll be 10 Galleons, 8 Sickles and 2 Knuts please," said the waiter.

Mr Evans gave the person 10 gold coins, 8 silver and 2 bronze and they started to walk off. Lily wanted to go to the _Flourish and Blotts first, Mr Evans wanted to go to _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop_, while Mrs Evans wanted to visit Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. _

"I want to go to back to Leaky Cauldron, I promise I won't leave. I just don't want to walk any more and see anymore obnoxious things just want to sit down and relax," pleaded Petunia looking down at the cobbled stone street and playing with a rock using her foot. 

'Yeah right, more like see Severus Snape again,' Lily thought to herself.

"It's all settled then, here's money for you, Lily, go and buy your things," Mr Evans had given her half of the moneybag worth. "Meet you all back in the Leaky Cauldron at two, that'd be enough wouldn't it Lily?"

Lily nodded. 

Lily took out the letter, ran her fingers down the list and looking up to see where the shop is she set off. After a couple of minutes, Lily had only two more shops to go to: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. and Eeylops Owl Emporium. Lily headed out for the nearest shop, Ollivanders._

It was a small room, but filled with thousands of boxes in neat stacks. As Lily entered the shop no one was there, then suddenly, an old man was stood in front of the counter, his wide, pale eyes was shining like a moon. 

"Good afternoon," said the man "I'm Mr Ollivander, I make the wands and I remember very well who I sell them to. Now which will be your wand hand?"

"Umm, I'm right-handed, so right!" said Lily with a smile.

Mr Ollivander then took measurements of Lily, shoulder to finger, and wrist to elbow, knee to armpit and so on. "Well, I'll just get a couple of wands that would probably interest you, but I must tell you that it is the wand who chooses us," he grinned and went behind the counter. Mr Ollivander had come back holding a couple of boxes. "Now try this one. I have a good feeling about this. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." He handed the wand to Lily, "Give it a wave."

Lily, who was puzzled, held the wand tightly. She felt sudden warmth in her fingers. Then raised the wand just above her head and waved the wand, soon there were sparks of: red, gold, blue and bronze coming out of the wand.

"I think we found a winner," said Mr Ollivander happily.

Lily handed back the wand and Mr Ollivander started to wrap it. She had given him seven gold Galleons and left the shop. She only had to get a pet, but she wasn't quite sure which one. She thought an owl would be good although she didn't know what it was for. 

Lily entered Eeylops Owl Emporium, it was filled with owls, different shapes, eyes, feathers and they were everywhere in their cages. 

"Excuse me Miss, could you please tell me what does an owl does?" asked Lily politely to the woman at the counter.

She had explained that owl was in style and used for sending letters to other people. "You can send a letter to anyone, anywhere and the owl will get it there."

Lily then started to walk up and down the room looking at different kinds of owls. She stumbled on an owl at caught her eye; it seemed to be staring at her wherever she goes. Light-brown feathers, green eyes (just like Lily's) and a shape of what seemed like a star on its chest, the owl started to peck lightly on Lily's fingers to show affection. 

Lily had walked outside of the shop heavy loaded, especially now that she had a pet "Leela" and its cage was rather big for her to carry. Trying to see what was beyond the big pile of her shopping, Lily started to walk towards Leaky Cauldron. She was almost there when-

"CRASH!"

All her shopping scattered all over the cobbled stone street and Leela hooting loudly as her cage was on its side. Lily, who was embarrassed and angry, was on the floor picking up the scattered things she had just bought and hoped nothing had been broken. Crawling on the floor, Lily reached to a point where there was pair of shoes just above her book.

"Who the-" asked Lily, while looking up at who owned the pair of shoes.

A boy around about her age, with rather shaggy hair, stared at Lily and picked up the book that was on the floor.


	5. Starting New Friendships

Chapter 5 - Starting new friendships 

"Here, I think this is yours," a tone of friendliness in his voice as he spoke and handed Lily her book. Lily who got upright saw that the boy had a shaggy looking black hair, dark brown eyes, sturdy and a few inches taller than her. 

She took the book and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," he grinned. "Although it was _my_ fault, here let me help you with that," he grabbed some books off Lily. "So where you heading?"

Lily, who picked up the last couple of books looked up and said "Leaky Cauldron, what about you? Well, before we ran into each other," she smiled a little.

_"Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop,"_ said the boy grinning broadly. "By the way my name is Black, Sirius Black, my friends call me Sirius," he held out his hands.

Lily trying to find her own hands shook Sirius' hands and said, "Nice to meet you Sirius, I'm Lily Evans. Since I don't have friends, just call me Lily," she smiled cutely.

They reached Leaky Cauldron, which was almost empty and to Lily's astonishment Snape and his friends were still there although seem to be talking to…

"_Petunia?_" shrieked Lily surprised at Petunia, who is, what seemed to be flirting.

Lily led Sirius inside the pub, gestured him to place the things down, and was about to thank him when-

"YOU!" said Snape bolted up furiously; staring and pointing, his lip seemed to have twitched at the sight of Sirius.  

"Me?" Sirius said, trying to look innocent.

But before any of them could continue, Mr and Mrs Evans came down from the stairs accompanied by a man, beefy and rather dirty, it was the bar man. 

"Ah, Miss Lily and Miss Petunia Evans nice to meet you both once again, I haven't properly introduced myself, I'm Tom," held out his hands and shook Lily and Petunia's hands.

"Nice-to-meet-you-too," they both replied with a slight rattle in their voice as they shook his hands.

Mr and Mrs Evans explained to their daughters that they might be staying in the Leaky Cauldron motel for a couple of days until Lily had gone to her school. To Lily, it felt like they had given her, her Christmas present early. To Petunia however, froze as if she a bullet had gone pass her. Revolted by the idea she began started to complain.

"Mum… Dad... You're not serious are you? I cannot stay here, please mum and dad, let me stay with Vernon and his family they're always asking me to stay over the summer. His sister always wanted me to come over. PLEEEEEAASSSSEEEEE!" She was now on the ground pleading on her knees.

Mr and Mrs Evans gave each other looks, it looked as though they were talking to each other but only using eye contact and Mr Evans said, "Alright, Petunia dear, you can." 

With a great leap and yelling madly, she hugged Mrs and Mr Evans. "When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Your mum and I enjoyed our little visit here in Diagon Alley and just want to explore it. So, your mum, Lily and I will be staying here until Lily's gone to school and we'll pick you up at Vernon's, is that alright with you?"

"YES!" Lily and Petunia had both screamed for joy.

"Oh! Mum, Dad, this is Sirius Black, he helped me carry my things 'cause someone had knocked me over accidentally," Lily gave a little wink and a smile at Sirius, who was looking flushed.

"What a nice young man, thank you dear," said Mrs Evans delighted.

"Well it was no trouble m'am, I just happen to cross by her and 'ought to help her since, I, too know how it feels like to-" he gave a little grin at Lily.

He had stopped talking and not realising it, but Mr Evans who cut in and said, "So Mr Sirius Black, are you one of the students in Hogwarts too?"

"Yes Mr Evans, my friends and I-" Sirius had paused "Oh cra- er -no! My friends, Will you all please excuse me? I forgot to meet my friends. I'll be staying here too, before school starts, and so are my friends." He paused in front of Lily, kissed the back of her hand, "I'll see you soon Miss Evans," he whispered and smiled, then hurried back to Diagon Alley. 

Lily, who was feeling scarlet red, pretended nothing happened and started to talk to her family about all the things she had bought. The Evans, apart from Petunia, did not notice Snape and his friends had left Leaky Cauldron in disgust and utmost hatred towards Sirius and his friends. It was nine at night, when the Evans left Leaky Cauldron and stepped on to the Knight Bus again to get home (but this time they paid what they owed).

When the Evans arrived at number nine, Amesbury Street, Lily slumped on her bed tired and sleepy. _'__He wasn't that bad. Wasn't he? I mean, he did have great manners; mum and dad seemed to like him. It was only a kiss on the hand, Oh Lily! Get real! Not a person like him will like you! Then, why did he kiss the back of your palms? Before she could answer it herself, she had drifted off to sleep._

On Wednesday morning, at eight, the Evans all left number nine, Amesbury Street. Somehow, Mr Evans knew how to get there (with their car) and soon they were in Leaky Cauldron. 

"Good mornin'," said Tom, smiling broadly. He was standing outside Leaky Cauldron. "Need any help?"

"Yes, please," said Lily taking out the bags out of the trunk.

"Hullo Tom," said Mr Evans, walking out of the car.

Tom took the Evans (apart from Petunia) luggage inside Leaky Cauldron. The room still looked dark and shabby, there wasn't anybody there yet apart from four boys sitting on a around table. Three boys had their backs on them and the other, Lily recognised straight away.

          "Sirius!" yelled Lily, waving.            

Sirius looked up, smiled and started to walk towards Lily. "Hi, good to see you again Miss Evans," Sirius took Lily's hand, kissed it and bowed slightly, making Lily blush. "Hey, let me introduce my friends to you," he gestured her to follow him. The three boys were looking at a parchment and whispering something to each other, but as soon as Lily got to the table, they quickly hid it and smiled at Lily and Sirius.

"This is James (on the left), Remus (middle) and Peter (right)-," the three boys all bowed their heads slightly at Lily. "They are my closest friends, but-" he walked up to James and rested his hands on his shoulder "-this guy here, Potter, my best friend." James stood next to Sirius and were both smiling broadly at Lily. James wore glasses, blue eyes, tall, thin and jet black-hair. Lily looked at his hair, which was very untidy. James probably noticed her staring at it because he started to push his hair down. By now, Remus and Peter were standing with them. 

"Hi! I'm Lily Evans," said Lily smiling and shaking the boys' hands. "So, Sirius tells me that all of you go to Hogwarts-," but before Lily could continue, her parents had told her to go upstairs and unpack her things first. "Coming!" she shouted. "Well, the bosses are calling me now," she grinned. "I'll be back, I was wondering if you boys could show me around Diagon Alley, I didn't have time yesterday to explore, so would you boys mind if you accompany me?" Lily said cutely, she was looking at James, but Sirius didn't notice. 


	6. Joggle a Muggle

**Chapter 6 - Joggle a Muggle**

"Sure why not," said Sirius. "Do you mind?" he turned to his friends.

"No…No, of course not, we don't mind," said James and Remus smiling.

"How 'bout you Peter?"

"Err- umm sorry S-Sirius, I can't. I have to stay with my family today. S-sorry," apologised Peter, trembling.

"Don't worry about it. Well Lily, I guess it's just you, James, Remus and Me."

"Oh, all right, I'll be back!" said Lily, wheeling around and hurried upstairs. She walked up the wooden staircase to a door that her dad has pointed out. Inside beside the window (which had the view outside Leaky Cauldron) was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture next to it, an unlit fireplace in the left of Lily, and a wardrobe at the feet of the bed. Lily was unpacking her things when thoughts came to her mind: _"T__hey don't seem to like me? James looks mad even, although… He is cute. What am I talking about? I don't even know him! But, how he smiled… (Lily found herself smiling too. She stopped unpacking her things and started staring into space) __ARRRRGH!! NO Lily! Get over yourself!" (Lily shaking out of her daydream and started to unpack again). _

Knock! Knock!

Wondering who it was, Lily walked towards the door and opened it she saw…

"James!" Lily gasped. "How did you know where I was?" 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, your dad told me where your room was," said James, with a tone of guilt in his voice.

"Oh! No, no-," Lily shook her head, "-I was just surprised because I thought you were downstairs."

"Well, that's the thing, Sirius and Remus couldn't come they got in trouble with their parents _again (James grinning) and they can't come out for a couple of days." _

"So… It's just you and me?" said Lily trying not to looked pleased.

"Yeah, b-but if you don't want to come with me that's alright, we'll just go another time with-"

Lily had cut in.

"_No! Umm- I mean I don't mind coming with you. You never know, it might be fun!" _

"So have you finished unpacking?"

"Yep, almost," said Lily, putting the clothing in the wardrobe. "There... done!"

They were now just in front of the bricks that opens to Diagon Alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," announced James trying to sound like a tourist guide. "I am James Potter (he smiled at Lily), I will be your guide through this maze, now where do you want to start miss?"

Lily started to giggle. "Well, _you tell me. You're the expert," she said smiling._

"Well, you might not like this place, but I _love this place." James held his arm out for Lily to put her hands on and wheeled her to a shop filled with broomsticks. "Welcome to _Q___uality Quidditch Supplies the best shop- well apart from __Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop." _

They were about to go in when Lily asked, "Why are we here? Do we need to clean something? And what's 'Quidditch'?"

James stared at her, his jaw dropped down. "You mean to tell me you don't know what Quidditch is?" he looked like he was about to faint.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not from this world remember?" said Lily feeling frightened.

James noticed Lily looking petrified and started to smile. "I'm sorry, it's just… Well, I've never met anyone who didn't know what Quidditch is. I mean it's the best game in the world." He then started to explain the rules of Quidditch, which Lily understood a little bit, but sometimes she had to stop him and ask him what 'Bludgers, Quaffle and Snitch' meant. "-A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught by the Seeker, which is me," said James looking proud.

"So, you're telling me it can go for _ages_?" said Lily amused but puzzled at the same time.

"Yep, I think the longest was three months, they had to keep on bringing substitutes so the others can sleep," said James, trying to sound it was nothing.

"Wow! Three _months..._ Were you in the game when this happened?" said Lily very impressed.

"No, that was long time ago, but lets keep on moving. We don't want you not seeing everything in Diagon Alley."

They had walked almost everywhere (apart from _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, James wanted to go there last), talking to each other and trying to get to know each other. Lily found out many things about James and his friends. They were the troublemakers of Hogwarts, they like to invent things like: non-dangerous explosives but when you get hit you turn into something, spells that teachers and other people don't know about (which was James and Sirius specialty), and about James repeating. He was almost expelled. Setting firecrackers and mini-explosives almost everywhere Hogwarts, which he almost cleared out by saying Lucius, Snape and Karkaroff had framed him._

"-But you see I couldn't get a proof of them doing it. Since I was always getting into trouble, Professor Dumbledore and my friends believed me and gave me second chance, but I was to repeat again." He said this sadly. "And I _was_ one of the smartest students there, Sirius was the other. We were going to get a prize for having top marks all the time, but all that's gone _now_."

"Grrr, if it wasn't for Snape and his friends-" Lily was now clutching her fists tight and gave James a little pat on the shoulder. "You would've still be in second year and gotten that prize, how about Sirius? Did he get a prize?"

"Yeah, it was about 100 Galleons of spending money. Which Sirius spent just like that," James clicked his fingers and started to inflame when she touched him.

"That's big right?" 

James started to laugh. "Yeah, it is, well for him it is, because his parents only give him a certain amount of money, but he spent them all in – err never mind."

Before Lily could ask what was it James took her hand and started to run towards the Ice Cream parlour, he bought her a large strawberry and peanut butter and bought himself chocolate with whipped cream Lily felt embarrassed, she was about to buy it but didn't have enough money. They slurped happily down Diagon Alley and started talking again, well, more like James. Lily was busy daydreaming about him: _"I wonder whether he's got a girlfriend? God, look at those eyes and that smile. I could just melt. Oh no, he stopped talking, I should talk back, but what should I say? I like your eyes. I really think you're cute. QUICK! Say something Lily, you're probably looking stupid right now."_

"Uh- James, what is Muggle?" Lily felt brainless even more.

"Huh? Oh, a Muggle?" It looked as though James was daydreaming about Lily as well. "It's what we call non-magic people."

"So that makes me a Muggle?"

"Well do you have any magic blood inside of you?"

"Not that I know of."

"It doesn't matter, what matter is that you are Lily Evans and that you are smart, pretty and you're my- err, I mean, _our _friend." James looked nervous as anything and hoped that Lily didn't hear.

Lily who heard everything, but saw James looking terrified just smiled.

"Umm, l-l-lets go to the Joke shop you'll love it there," said James, his face was scarlet red.

Lily trying to hold her giggle followed James who was mumbling something to himself, "You stupid git! She looked at you weirdly, she probably thinks you're weird-"

"What are you talking about James?"

"O-oh nothing, seriously."

Lily didn't hear what he said, but she hoped she did because James was now red than ever.

They arrived at _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, Lily's jaw dropped. The room was filled with gadgets she had never seen. James stood next to her admiring her expression._

"I told you you'd like it, here lets take these," said James as he picked up some of _Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet Start_. Other kids were starting crowd in the shop and soon it was hard to move around.

"Hey Sophie! Come over here for a sec!" said James who was signalling a girl to come.

"Hi James," said the girl in a sort of flirty tone. It made Lily somewhat annoyed, but she didn't know the girl so she just smiled and listened. The girl had blonde long hair and was pale.

"Sophie this is Lily Evans, she's coming to our school this year." 

"Oh is she now?" said Sophie and gave Lily what looked like a sneer.

Lily ignored that.

"Hi!" Lily held out her hand and Sophie shook it with disgust on her face.

Once again, Lily ignored this. She wasn't going to let an obnoxious girl ruin her day. 

"Muggle?" Sophie whispered to James.

Which Lily heard and started to feel very red. James probably have noticed and said, "Well, have you seen Jenny?"

"Yeah…" she said boringly, "she's over there," pointing to group of girls in the corner looking at a barrel.

"Thanks, well, bye," said James.

"Yeah, bye," mimicked Lily sarcastically. "I don't mean to be rude or anything James," she whispered. "But I don't like that Sophie girl, she's got a thing for me, a BAD thing."

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's like that. That's why she's in Slytherin."

"What's Slytherin?" said Lily puzzled.

James laughed and said, "It's a house group in Hogwarts"

"You get sorted into groups?"

"Yeah, it's not much of a big deal, really. Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are all in Gryffindor, that's the best house there is. Well, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff isn't that bad either, most of the people in Slytherin are unpleasant and rotten that's why Snape and his friends are in there," said James grinning.

Lily, who wanted to ask more question but didn't want to seem annoying, just said, "Oh okay." James had dragged Lily through the crowd and stopped in front of the girls at the corner looking at the barrel. He put is index finger on his lips to gesture 'shh' and crept towards the girls. 

"We know you're there Potter, don't bother," said the girls.

James, who was about to jump on them, lowered his arms and had a stunned look.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Oh, we saw you walking in," said a girl with braided blonde hair, "who's that with you? Your _girlfriend_?"

Both Lily and James turned pink on the cheeks. "Err–Ye-Nah, she's coming to our school and in first year."

"Yes! We finally got rid of James Potter," said the blonde-haired girl. She walked over to Lily as if she was going to kiss her or something. "Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Jenny and these are my friends, you'll get to know them later. I'd just like to thank you, for taking James off us, he's been such a troublemaker and always trying to find out what we're talking about. Since he's only second year who repeated-"

Lily had cut in. "But you do know that he was framed?"

Jenny gave a little laugh and said, "I like you already, and of course! I know he was framed, the whole school knew!"

"Oh, right, he _didn't tell me the _whole_ school knew he was innocent," said Lily who was now eyeing James._

"What?" James asked innocently while shrugging. As soon as Lily turned, he smiled and laughed in a low tone so that Lily couldn't hear.

"Well, what year are all of you in?" questioned Lily.

"I'm only starting first year, I know James because of my sister, Sophie."

By now, James started to walk around the shop picking up things from barrels and shelfs. 

"How does James know Sophie?" asked Lily casually, trying not to sound jealous.


	7. Witches, Wizards and the Evans

**Chapter 7 - Wizards, Witches and the Evans**

"I'll tell you later, he doesn't want people to know. Well, I have to go now, its three-thirty in the afternoon and I promised Sebastian, my boyfriend, that I'd meet him in Leaky Cauldron. Bye Lily, I'll see you soon!" She waved and walked out the door with her friends.

Lily looked around and spotted James and walked towards him, her mind filled with questions about Sophie, but she didn't dare to ask him.

"What you doing?" Lily asked cheerfully.

"Oh nothing, just picking things up for Sirius and the others, you? Sounds like you enjoyed talking to Jenny so I left you, you know, talk… 'Girl Talk',"

Lily laughed a bit and said, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I like Jenny. She's better than her sister."

James, who had stopped looking at the things on the shelf, looked quickly at Lily nervously. "D-did Jenny tell you something about Sophie or something?" 

"No, she didn't. She was going to tell me, but she remembered her boyfriend so yeah, why? What's it to _you?" said Lily, now looking curious at James.    _

"N-nothing," answered James, trying to look convincing. "Well, got your stuff right here, let's go now, I promised Sirius I'd take you back safely," he grinned and walked up to the counter. 

"That'll be 7 Sickles and 4 Knuts," said the man at the counter.

James gave the man seven silver and four bronze took the brown paper bag and gave it to Lily.

"What's this for?" said Lily bewildered.

"For you…_and_ your family"

"No, you shouldn't have," Lily trying to give back the brown bag to James, who just pushed it back to her. After a few seconds of pushing the brown bag, Lily gave up.

"Fine, but thank you anyway. I owe you. Please let me pay you back, okay? I really feel guilty right now and I _won't _take no for an answer,"      

"Nope."

"I said I don't take no for an answer."

"Yeah, I know. You said you won't take _no_ for an answer," James started to laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny," she said sarcastically. "But please, James, or I'll tell Sirius I didn't have fun." 

"He won't do anything, I'm his best friend! His friend! His mate!" 

Lily gave up. 'He's as stubborn as me,' thought Lily. "Fine, let's go then," she said in an upset tone. She started to walk fast out of _Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. She was a couple of more steps to Leaky Cauldron when someone grabbed her arm._

"Lily! Please wait," said James panting.

"Why should I?"

"B...Because…"

Lily, who wasn't listening, shook James' hands off her arm and started to walk again. This time James grabbed her by the waist.

"Let go of me now!" cried Lily. She wasn't mad, but she was very ticklish.

"But, please. Don't go. Not until you hear what I have to say," said James, who started panting fast.

"Okay fine, just as long as you stop panting."

"I wouldn't be panting if you didn't walk so fast, make a bet you ran." He saw Lily's face that told him to get on with it. "Look, I didn't mean it. You can pay me back, happy? Sheesh Lily, you can really be stubborn and red headed. Oops sorry you already are," once again he saw Lily's face. "No, no, I meant that as a compliment. Really…"

Lily started to chuckle and began to rhyme, "Oh James Potter, you think you're hotter. I'm not angry, but thanks for letting me pay you!" she grinned and started to walk slower.

"So that was a trick? Nice one Evans, but you have to do better than that and what do you mean by 'who thinks he's hotter?' I do not think that. Here, let me help you." James took the bag off Lily and started to walk in front of her. She smiled broadly and started to catch up with James.

They were at the front of Leaky Cauldron when James stopped.

"Have you forgotten how to get in or something James?"

"No. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot," Lily was trying to sound normal.

"Well, I…err, well I just… Just… Umm, wondering do you, I mean-" James is stuttering badly. "Are you-"

"Sirius!" said Lily startled.

James, who looked disappointed but hid it straight away, gave a smile to Sirius and said, "Here. Happy, safe and alive," he handed Sirius the bag.

Lily didn't understand what he meant, but before she could thank James, Sirius had led them in Leaky Cauldron.

"Sorry I couldn't come Lily, parents problem," said Sirius beaming.

"No, that's all right, James was quite a gentleman." Lily had hoped James heard this, but he didn't. He started to walk to the table where Remus and Peter were sitting.

"That's good, so what did you buy?"

Lily explained to Sirius that James bought the things and she forgot her money. After few minutes, Lily suggested to Sirius if they could sit with his friends, because she felt she was taking him away from his friends and so they joined them. James, Remus and Peter were in another whispering conversation and again stopped when Lily joined them. Lily was curious but didn't dare to ask what they were talking about. After a few hours of getting to know the group, Lily's parents have arrived. 

"Hi mum, hello dad. These are my new friends. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter," she gestured from her left.

"Hullo, I'm Hal Evans and this is my wife Lynn," he shook the boys hands. "Well Lily what would you like for dinner? I hear Tom is an exquisite cook, boys, would you like to join us?"

They didn't want to be rude so they said, "Sure."

"Would you mind Mr and Mrs Evans if our family could join?"

"Of course not. The more the merrier," he smiled and walked away "I'll see you boys _and_ girl later," he yelled as he was climbing the stairs.

"Sorry about that, that's just my dad, he's just excited all about the Wizarding world."

"No, no, don't worry about it. I bet our parents would do that too," said Sirius.

The group started talking again, but this time Lily talked the most. It was six o'clock at night when the group of families walked downstairs to dine together. The Evans became acquainted with the Potters, the Blacks, the Lupins and the Pettigrews, they spent all of the night talking about their differences and how interesting the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. It was until Lily fell asleep that they all decided to sleep as well.


	8. Train trip to Hogwarts

_Arigato mina(everyone), for reviewing I really thought no one was reading it, so I kinda gave up (that and I have so many school work _) but I guess I was wrong! ^_^ I will try to update as much as I can…thanks again! Btw…you get to know what Bleddyns mean later in the story…sorry I don't like to wreck the story for people! Gomen!_

_ _

**Disclaimer-** the same one in the first chapter! I do not own any of the H.P characters…

*********************************************************** 

** **

**Chapter 8 - Train trip to Hogwarts**

The weeks at Leaky Cauldron was the best time Lily ever had. She spent most of her time with Sirius, Remus, Peter and James. They introduced her to other girls and the boys that also attended Hogwarts. Sometimes, one of them had to go home with their family, but then comes back the next day. The last week of Lily's stay in Leaky Cauldron, she had mixed feelings about everything. About James and Sirius and about leaving Leaky Cauldron and going to Hogwarts, but during that last week she had become best friends with Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. On the last night she ever slept on the bed of Leaky Cauldron, she had been thinking of James lately and many questions and thoughts ran through her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

On Thursday morning at 1st of September, Lily woke up, ate breakfast (she didn't talk much to anybody during breakfast), got her things ready checking she didn't forget anything and put on her yellow dress. She had one last look at the room and shut it slowly, when she bumped into James.

"Hello Lily! Good Morning to you", said James happily "Wassamatta?"

"Oh, hi James and good morn- yawn- ing to you too. Nothing is wrong. Just tired, didn't sleep well last night kept thinking about err- never mind."

"Alright then, do you mind if I walk with you?" 

"No I don't mind. By the way, do you remember we were outside Leaky Cauldron and you were about to say something, but Sirius came? What were you going to tell me? It sounded serious."

"Oh! Nothing, it was nothing, I was just going to ask if you had fun, but I guess you answered it already," said James, grinning. The way James avoided eye contact with Lily, made her think that that wasn't it, but didn't bother to ask.

Everyone was there waiting for them, Lily wasn't talking much when they we're heading for the platform nine and three-quarters. Lily thought it was weird before, but Sirius told her how it worked. By the time they got to Kings Cross, it was quarter to eleven. Without talking much to anybody, Mr Evans and Lily carried the luggage while Leela was hooting wildly because she was woken up. She didn't talk much to Sirius, James, Remus and Peter either, when they reached platform nine and platform ten. Lily walked slowly to the barrier, looked around and pushed her trolley.

Lily blinked a couple of times as if she had been in a trance and now coming into the real world. The scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people, there was a sign saying "Platform nine and three-quarters, Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Behind Lily came her family then followed by her best friends, Mr and Mrs Evans were gawking at the sight of the steam engine.

"Lynn, pinch me. Come on Lynn. PINCH ME! Can this be true? This is amazing!" said Mr Evans astonished. Mrs Evans, too, was surprised at what she was seeing that she didn't hear Mr Evans.

"Mum, Dad, Cummon!" said Lily pulling her mum and dad. 

Lily found an empty compartment and with help from her dad, she put her trunk and other things, sited her self on one of the seats and stared outside. She saw other kids kissing and hugging their parent's goodbye and climbing on to Hogwarts Express. 

Tap! Tap! 

Her mum and dad were waving at her, blowing kisses (Mrs Evans had started to cry) and Mr Evans miming to Lily not to forget to write to them. Lily smiled and blew them both kisses and pretended to look at her trunk.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

Lily, thinking it was her parents, sat up and gave a boring look. To her surprise, it wasn't her parents it was…

"REMUS!" she cried, startled.

Remus had started to imitate Lily's mum, blowing kisses and pretending to cry. Then a boy stood next to him and played as her dad, it was Peter. Peter pretended to give Remus a handkerchief and started to pat him on his shoulder, mouthing, "don't cry my dear, she'll be back". Peter looked up, started to mime her dad, "Don't for-get to write," he said and acted as if there was a real paper and pen. Lily gave a smile and laughed as she watched Remus and Peter pretending to cry and holding on to each other.

"I thought you'd never smile."

Lily gasped and turned around. "You scared me, Snape."

Snape was standing at the threshold of door, an unpleasant smile curled onto Snape's thin mouth. To Lily's fury, although she didn't want to show it, Snape sat next to her. 

"I didn't mean to scare you, Lily," he still had that unpleasant smile on him.

"Yes… Umm… Right… So… what did you want?"

"No-nothing just wandering around then I found you all alone in this compartment, do you want to join my friends and I on the other compartment?"

"Err- No… Thanks but no, sorry."

"Well, well, well! Snape, Snape, Snape," said James shaking his head side to side. "What are you doing here, trying to pick on a new student? Shame on you! You're old enough to be her grandfather," said James laughing. Sirius, Remus and Peter had joined him.

"Sorry Lily, we couldn't come any faster to save you from this ugly git, sorry you had to see such a _hideous face such as Snape's," said Sirius coming up to Lily and grabbing her by the hand on his knees. _

"Potter! If you would've been here in the beginning, I was merely keeping Lily company. Maybe you didn't realise that with that big head of yours growing every Summer-"

"_Waddiwasi!_"

Before Snape could continue, James had cast a spell on him. Snape's mouth was covered with bubble gum. He left the compartment sneering at the boys.

"Thank god he's gone!" said Remus. 

"Are you okay Lily? Did he hurt you with his stinking breath?" said Sirius

Lily started to giggle.

"No! I'm fine. It's true he was just keeping me company."

The boys' jaws dropped.

"But-but Lily! We told you about him, he's bad news! So are his appalling friends, have you betrayed us?" said James.

"No! Never, I didn't want him here, I couldn't say I didn't want him here, I didn't want to be mean to him," said Lily looking down the floor, feeling red.

Peter cut in and started laughing. "Did you guys see Snape's face?" he laughed even more.

"Yeah it looked like he was gone to go to his Mama," said Remus. With James, Sirius and Lily laughing. 

The train started to move and the group all sat in the compartment laughing and talking about Snape and his friends. After a few hours, the sun outside was setting and it was only when a woman with a cart pushing sweets had stopped them talking about Snape.

"The usual boys?" asked the woman.

"Of course," said James grinning.

The woman gave two handfuls of plastic bags. "What about you dear?" she asked Lily

"Err-nothing, thank you."

The woman was about to move away when James called out, "Hang on!" he whispered something in her ear and she took a handful of lollies and placed it in his plastic bag.

"Thank you!" he yelled after her. "Here Lily you share with us, you'll love this. Ms Malise knows us very well, we order the same things, come on have a bite." James had offered Lily Chocolate Frogs. 

Lily took a bite and to her surprise, it was the best chocolate she ever tasted. As they sat another few hours eating their sweets, it was starting to become dark outside. It was hard to see what was outside, it was then the boys and Lily stopped eating. They were bloated. They started to get their robes on and just sat there in silence. The train tarted to slow down and everyone knew they were there.

******************************************************

**Next Chapter:** As Lily first enters the enchanted school, Hogwarts, she is overwhelmed at, not only the interior designs in the school, but the people, things and ghosts who are in it…but Lily has another thing that has got her all agitated, and that is the sorting…


	9. The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the H.P characters

******************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 9 - The Sorting Hat**

A voice echoed through the train: "Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The boys crammed their pockets with the remaining sweets, joined Lily and the crowd swarming the corridor. When they came out, the sun had gone and there was a tall but old man standing with a loud voice: "First years over here! First years! -"

"We'll see you inside Lily! Good luck with the sorting… you'll need it!" shouted Remus with a tone in his voice that got Lily worried. 'You'll need it?' Thought Lily. 

"Yeah! Good luck, be careful not think about Snape too much, or you'll end up in Slytherin just as he did!" said James smirking.

Sirius snorted. "Good luck Lily! I hope you make it in Gryffindor!"

Peter opened his mouth but closed it again. "I guess everything was said," he shrugged and his small beady eyes winked at Lily, "Good luck Lily on the test!"

They waved to Lily and walked in a different direction to her.

"C'mon, follow me, -any more first years? Mind the step. First years follow me! I'm Ogg, the gamekeeper. You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts in a sec, just around this bend!"

Lily's mind was filled with questions as they followed Ogg. _"What were they going on about? Good luck on the test? Don't think about **Snape **or I'll end up in Slytherin? What did they mean?"_ However, before Lily could go on the other students Oooooooing and Ahhhhhing distracted her. The path had opened suddenly on the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its window sparkling in the starry night was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more than four to a boat," Ogg called, pointing at the fleet of boats in water sitting by the shore. 

"Jenny!" Lily shrieked in surprise. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from Jenny, but she was glad that she knew someone.

"Sorry Lily, didn't mean to scare you," said Jenny, stepping in the boat with one girl and one boy.

"Oh! It's okay I just had a tiring day that's all, been eating a lot with James and them."

"Alright, by the way this is Sebastian, my boyfriend and this is Cassidy," said Jenny, gesturing to a handsome boy and a tan, brown haired girl. "She's American", whispered Jenny.

"Everyone in?" shouted Ogg, who was in a boat with 3 other boys, "Right then – ON WE GO!"

The fleet of little boats all moved off all at once, gilding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone fell silent, they were all busy either staring at the starry sky or staring up at the great castle over head. It towered over them as they sailed nearer. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them under neath the castle, until they reached a kind of under ground harbour, they stepped out on to the rocks and pebbles. They walked past a smooth, damp grass and then walked up a flight of stone steps that lead to a huge, oak front door. Ogg raised his old weak fists and knocked three times on the door. 

The door swung opened at once. A tall, black-haired witch in jade-green robes stood in front of them. She had a serious face that made the conversations hush quickly.

"First years, Professor McGonagall," said Ogg.

"Thank you Ogg. I shall take them from here"

She pulled out the door wide. The entrance was so big, stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out what was there and a magnificent marble staircase facing the oak door that leads to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall, as they passed a flagged stone floor, Lily could hear the buzzing of a hundred voices from a doorway to the right. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into an empty chamber off the hall. The first years crowed in, Lily stood closely to Jenny, Sebastian and Cassidy, as they listened to Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The star-of-banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, they will be sort of like a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in you house dormitory and spend free time in you house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin (Lily's stomach lurched with nerves as she recalled what James and everyone told her). Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. You triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points."

'No wonder why Gryffindor always lost,' thought Lily as she remembered the boys' favourite past-times. 

"At the end of the year," continued Professor McGonagall, "the house with most points is awarded the house cup, which is a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours". Professor McGonagall went on about rules. "It will take a few minutes for you to enter and I suggest you clean yourselves up!" she looked at Sebastian whose robes were dangling. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly".

She left the chamber.

Soon, other students were talking about how they were going to be sorted. Once again, thoughts came back to her: _"Good luck on your test"_…Lily thought for a while. _"Maybe they'll give test, but what kind of test? I mean I know just a little bit. I just hope they don't test me on Transfiguration…"_

Lily stopped her thoughts, when Professor McGonagall returned. "Now form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years "and follow me".

Lily stood behind Jenny, with her stomach still lurching. She felt like she was going to be sick. They walked into a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Lily gasping and awing, thousands and thousands of candles lighted the Great Hall, which were all floating in mid-air over four long tables where the other students. On last table on her right, there she saw Sirius, James, Remus and Peter all waving to her, sticking out their thumbs and smiling. It gave Lily a little bit of encouragement. The tables lay with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat. 

"Ghosts!" muttered Jenny. "I really don't like them…"

Lily smiled, but didn't say anything. There were ghosts everywhere, some of them were sited or standing near the tables. They were all wearing olden day clothing around about 15th century. The first years walked along an aisle where the other students shook their hands and wishing them good luck, they came to a halt in a line facing the teachers. Lily could see a hundred of eyes staring and her, she tried to avoid them especially Sirius and James who were now waving madly, as she stared at the ceiling. Hogwarts had a velvety black ceiling with dotted stars. Lily knew it's bewitched because she had read _Hogwarts, a History._ By the time she looked down Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of the students. On top of the stool, she put a pointed wizard's hat. This had been patched, ragged, and extremely dirty. Lily thought maybe you had to put on the hat and it'll give you questions and then calculate all the answers and place you in one of the houses. Lily's little theory gave her something to think about, as she thought that it made sense.

The hall was now quiet and everyone stared at the hat. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing: 

_ _

_Long ago, before your time_

_Even when Hogwarts began,_

_There lived four wizards_

_Who had a great plan._

_They built an enchanted castle_

_High up on a mountain hill_

_Away from prying eyes_

_There it stood safe and still._

_Although they needed to sort_

_It was Gryffindor who made the call_

_Now you see before your eyes, the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_The smartest hat of all_

_Maybe you belong in Gryffindor_

_Whose courage dwell at heart_

_Always willing to help_

_Right from the start_

_Or maybe you belong in Ravenclaw_

_Cleverest of them all_

_Full of wit and learning_

_They stand proud and tall_

_Or yet in Hufflepuff_

_Loyal to their friends_

_Hard-workers is what they are_

_And honest till the end_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_Who speaks their mind_

_Always striving for the best_

_With the cunning and skill, they combine._

_So, I stand before you_

_Ready to announce_

_Just put me on you head_

_And I will place you into a house._

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished the song along with Lily to her amazement and relief. 'So, I just have to try on the hat?' thought Lily. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Aalto, Hugo"

A muscular boy with black hair came out of the line, put on the hat, which sited on his head and sat down. A pause-

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

The second table on the right cheered and clapped as Hugo sat down.

"Abbado, Claudio!"

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat again, and Claudio walked over to the Slytherin table where Snape and his friends were smirking and clapping loudly.

"Bane, Francis!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table second from the left applauded this time. Some of them standing up and shaking hands with Francis.

"Benedictsson, Ruth!" 

"GRYFFINDOR!" declared the hat.

As Ruth sat onto the Gryffindor table, Lily wondered what group she would be in, but she hoped that it would be Griffindor, for she wanted to know more about James and his friends. As Lily drew closer to the front of the hall, she became more nervous than ever before. She could not stand still, she could feel her knees trembling as the next student was called out.

"Lily Evans!"

As soon as she stepped forward, she heard Sirius, James, Remus and Peter cheering loudly. Feeling half anxious and half excited, Lily sat on the chair and wore the hat. Sitting there she waited while, unconsciously, swaying her foot in anticipation, up and down.

"Hmm," said a small voice, which sounded like an old man, in her ear. "Worried are you? There's no need to worry."

'How did he know?' she thought to herself. 

"I can tell what you are thinking and what is inside your brain. I know what your desires and fears are and the talents that is hidden inside of you that you can learn to develop…" there was a long pause. Then the calming voice spoke again, "There are various types of talents inside of you – hmm – hard to determine which house will develop these skills for you. Valour and intellectuality are your greatest assets, but where shall I put you? I see you want to be in Gryffindor…"

Lily was astounded. She had no idea what to feel, she was so dumbfounded and surprised that she could not think straight. This hat knew everything she was thinking or wanted, but what astonished her the most was how the hat stated that she had talent…Lily never really thought whether she had talents or not, she never even realised she had some, until now.

"Ravenclaw would do you well! It would very much enhance your intellectual skills, but I see your heart lies somewhere else…" 

Soon, Lilly heard nothing from the hat. She thought that she might have upset him since she didn't really wanted to go where he thought she would be good in, but she strongly wanted to belong in Gryffindor, where she knew people and would feel comfortable with… "Sorry," she muttered, but no reply. She waited apprehensively for the hat to speak…

"GRYFFINDOR!" it bellowed.

**************************************************************************************************************

**Next Chapter:** Overjoyed, that Lily now belongs to a group, she acquaints herself with new and interesting people. Lily was settling in, when she started to hear strange sounds in the night…


	10. Sounds in the Night

**Disclaimer-** I do not own any of the H.P characters!

**************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10 - Sounds in the night**

Lily's heart pounced as she took off the hat and walked eagerly to the Gryffindor table, where Sirius, James and Peter all grinning broadly at her and who were applauding the loudest. Lily sat down between Sirius and James. She saw the top High Table clearly now, at the nearest end she saw Ogg and a particularly tall young man wearing moleskin coat. And there, in the centre of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat a man wearing half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. 

"Who's that?" Lily whispered to James

"Oh, that's the great man, Professor Albus Dumbledore. He's our headmaster", said James still smiling broadly at Lily.

There were still a few people left to be sorted and among them are Jenny and Sebastian. 'Felltham, Susan' became Slytherin and then it was Jenny's turn. She was looking nervous and excited at the same time. Lily crossed her fingers and a second later the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily clapped loudly with the rest as Jenny sat into the chair next to James. Sebastian and Cassidy both ended up in Gryffindor too.

As the last student was sorted, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Professor Albus Dumbledore got to his feet and beamed happily at the students. He opened his arms wide as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! A word of encouragement and which is: Ogillyboglitybug!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Lily clapped with the students, confused, but ignored it when the dishes in front of her soon piled with food. Lily's mouth fell open. She had never seen so many things she liked to eat on one table: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire, pudding, peas, carrots, gravy and all the other foods you can think of. Lily piled her plate with a bit of everything and began to eat. Everything was delicious. James and Sirius started to talk to Lily asking her whether they scared her, of course she lied and said that she overheard someone talking about it and she already knew. She smiled as she saw James and Sirius' face as they chewed down their food, disappointed. 

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates leaving them sparkling clean as before. Then suddenly, puddings appeared, blocks of ice cream in every flavour you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding…

"I see deserts have arrived," spoke a cheerful voice behind Lily.

Lily turned around and to her surprise it was a ghost. Not that she was scared of them, but she didn't know that they actually existed. Lily opened her mouth, but nothing came out. 

"Sir Nick!" exclaimed James. "Meet Lily Evans."

Lily managed to nod. "Nice to meet you, Lily. I would shake your hands, but as you can see I cannot." Sir Nick looked at his hands and smiled at Lily. She smiled back. 

That awkwardness feeling she felt when Sir Nick arrived was now gone. There was a sense of warmth in him that Lily could not quite describe. She smiled at him and asked, "I have read about you, Sir Nick, I really _do_ feel sorry that you were not fully headless-"

Sir Nick paused. Lily suddenly bit her lip hoping that she had not insulted or got Sir Nick upset. He stared at her almost tearfully and said, "I have never received a better compliment from anyone at all!"

Rather confused, Lily smiled and began to grab a bit of everything. Thinking that she should just keep her mouth shut, not that she didn't like Sir Nick, she was just afraid that she might say something again and this time might upset him. Lily began to slowly eat a block of chocolate ice cream as she listened to the others talking about their families.

"I wasn't sure what I was, but I think I'm a half and a half," started Sebastian. "I got lost in a forest once and when I woke up, I thought I saw someone flying on a broomstick…to my surprise it was my mum."

Some people laughed and the others just smiled, including Lily. "What about you, Lily?" Jenny asked, chewing on an apple pie.

Lily was just about to finish the ice cream in her mouth and was about to answer, when James answered it for her. "Oh she's a Muggle born," said James, stuffing his mouth with ice cream.

Lily frowned. For some reason, how James said that she was a Muggle born, Lily felt as if it was an insult or some sort. She didn't know why she felt uneasy hearing that she was a Muggle, she wasn't ashamed of being one or anything, but the way that James had said it, but Lily chose to ignore it and continued to listen quietly, while she wondered in her thoughts. At last, the puddings too disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet once again. The hall fell silent.

Dumbledore's winkling eyes flashed in the direction of James, Sirius, and Peter. "I have been asked by Mr Pringle, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch…and finally, I must tell you that this year, the Forbidden Forest and the old Potions room in the dungeon is now out of bounds to everyone," and Dumbledore looked at James, Sirius and Peter, "and I mean _everyone," he looked straight at the boys. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Lily saw the other teachers that were once smiling became rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to conduct a musical group and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words. "Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"_

The school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now, they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone ended the song different times. Jenny sang the tune of 'Twinkle twinkle', Sebastian some rock tune and James, Sirius and Peter were the only ones left singing along to a ballad tune. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, the boys bowed Dumbledore and Lily were one of those who clapped the loudest.

"Ah, music to my ears," he said smiling proudly. "And now, bedtime. Off you go!"

Impressed by all the things that have happened, Lily and the Gryffindor first years followed their prefect, Henry. Through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase they walked on bloated with food.

She was now tired and sleepy, she didn't even notice the people in portraits along the corridor, smiling and bowing as they passed. Henry led them through doorways, they climbed more staircases, yawing and dragging her feet Lily just realised where Remus was when the food came out, she didn't even notice he was gone. She was interrupted however, with another thought, which was whether they were in the common room yet, when they came to a sudden halt. 

"Here we are," said Henry.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said.

"Cobble dribble," said Henry as the portrait swung open to reveal a round hold in the wall. They all rammed through it- they all ended up in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room, filled with squashy armchairs and on the left and the right side, the doors that leads to the girls and boys dormitory. Henry directed the girls through one of the doors to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase – they were probably in one of the towers – they found their beds: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had been already been brought up. Lily shared the room with Jenny, Cassidy and Ruth Benedictsson. Too tired to talk, they all put on their nightgown and fell into bed.

In the middle of the night, Lily awoke startled. For she thought, she heard strange howling noises. She decided to ignore it and went back to sleep, when she woke the next day she didn't remember any of it.

**************************************************************************************************************

**Next Chapter:** First day of school, Lily receives an anonymous letter and everyone is baffled at who it might be and could James be trying to confess his love for Lily?


	11. An Unknown Letter

**Chapter 11 - An Unknown Letter**

Lily was the first one to wake up, too excited to go back to sleep, she got up, put on her robes and went down to the common room. At once, she saw Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. They all huddled up in one corner whispering something to each other. Not much people were there yet. Lily thought it was one of those 'quiet its Lily' time. Therefore, she cleared her throat to get the boys attention and as she guessed, they all looked up quickly trying to hide a parchment.

"Good morning Lily, nice day isn't it?" said Sirius, pretending to act normal.

"Yes. Good morning boys, what are you all doing?" said Lily trying to stand on her tiptoes and see what were they hiding.

"Err-"… "Ah-"…"Umm-" 

The boys were all speechless and trying to figure out what to say, but Lily noticed they were having difficulties and changed the subject. It wasn't long, when a couple of students were coming in from their dormitories talking loudly. Lily and the boys had stopped talking and joined the crowd that was walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Great Hall was filled with students yawing and rubbing their eyes. 

The four long tables were loaded with porridge, mountains of toast and dishes of eggs and bacon. Beneath the enchanted ceiling was going to be a bright sunny day. Lily sited her self on to the same spot she sat on last night and waited for the boys to come. Sirius sat on her right and James on her left. They were eating their breakfast when James spoke to her.

"Post's due any moment, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Do we get deliveries? By postmen?"

Sirius snorted. "Post who?" asked James.

"They're these people who deliver Muggle post, James," said Sirius. "Don't worry Lily, you'll find out," he let out a small weak smile. 

"Sirius-"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know about postmen?" asked Lily.

"Oh, I read it some where. Why?"

"Nothing. I was just-"

Lily was about to finish her sentence when she heard rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. Lily was impressed and started to watch owls swooping down. A small envelope dropped in front of Lily. Surprised, Lily looked at the envelope, it was addressed to her: _"To Lily Evans"._

James and Sirius leaned closer. Lily opened the envelope slowly but puzzled, there written in green ink again it says:

_"Dearest Lily,_

_Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor, although I would've preferred if you went to the same one as me…" _

Lily thought. 'Well that cancels out anyone from Gryffindor.'

_"… That will be it from me, for now. Take care Miss Evans and I'll see you around."_

Lily smiled, but James and Sirius weren't too happy.

"Who's _that from?" asked Sirius._

"I don't know, it doesn't say". Lily looked around the hall. 

"Lily! Your head seems to be getting bigger," commented James. "I'm just _kidding_. Someone likes you, already? You've become popular around here. Wonder who it is? Hmm…" and he jerked his head towards Snape. He snorted trying to control his laughter, but he couldn't help it and he and the other boys burst out laughing.

Lily slightly elbowed him on his stomach. "Ouch!" he was still laughing "Sorry… Ok! (They stopped laughing), but that would be funny though…"

"Hi! Good morning to all," greeted Jenny, as she walked in with Cassidy and Sebastian. Cassidy sat next to Remus who went red. "What are you all laughing about?"

"Lily got a _love_ letter from… ouch!" 

Lily elbowed James again. "…From nobody! We don't know," said Lily firmly, finishing James' sentence. Lily had remembered her dream. "Hey! Did you guys hear any howling last night?"

"No. We haven't," they replied.

"Oh okay, never mind then."

Just then, Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out timetables, Lily saw she had double Herbology with the Ravenclaw first. As they finished their breakfast, Sirius, Remus and Peter waved good-bye to them and walked off to a different direction as the others. James, Jenny, Sebastian and Cassidy all had the same timetable as Lily, which she was happy for, at least she knew she had friends with her.

They all walked out of the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept. As they came closer to the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout was waiting for them. "Good morning class," she stared at James, "and good morning to you Mr Potter, I hope you won't cause me trouble this year."

James smiled cheekily. "Miss! I would _never,_" he replied, innocently.

Professor Sprout smiled and walked in one of the greenhouse and the students followed. The lesson was fascinating, to Lily's opinion that is. James who knew all about these was bored. In a way, Lily felt sorry for James for repeating, but it also disturbed her. After the lesson had finished they all started to walk back up to the castle, but Lily held James back and told the others they would follow on later.

"Yes?" said James, "is something wrong?"

Lily hesitated to ask, but she blurted out, "James, do you know what we were doing in class?"

"Of course, I did it last year!" he was now smiling.

"Why do they teach the same things then? And if you know it all, why can't they just give you a test for you to get to second year?"

"You really want to get rid of me _that_ bad, huh?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, if you find the lesson so easy and if you've learnt it already, what's the point of learning again?"

"Whoa! Lily, calm down. I don't make the rules. I'm just a poor boy who was framed. So calm down, I don't know why. But there's a way to get into a higher class, you have to get top marks in the exams at the end of the year."

Then without saying a word, Lily and James started to walk back up the castle and headed for their next class, Potions with Slytherins. Even though Lily was still not satisfied at the answer James gave her, she didn't continue it any further. Lily, James, Cassidy, Sebastian and Jenny all sat at the back of the classroom and waited for the teacher to come. 

"My name is Professor Abbott," introduced a man who was coming inside the classroom. He had square shaped glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose, dark brown hair, quite pale and baggy eyes. He wore a black Wizards robe and held a manner in which indicates that he should not be tampered with. In a way, Lily was quite afraid of him since he looked pale around the face, bitter and emotionless. "And I will be teaching you," he continued, "the fine science and exact art of potion-making. Today, we will be doing theory work and tomorrow we will try out if it works."

At the end of the class, everyone was too sore to do anything. James had been explaining to Lily what Professor Abbott was talking about and by the end of the class he was too tired to tease Lily, Snape was waiting for her after class, but saw James and moved away. In some respects, Lily felt sorry for Snape, but there was something about him that made her doubt about him. During the Potion class, Lily finally understood that James didn't really need to try hard in making through the classes. She understood that James was actually smart, who was just struggling to hide it from the rest.

It was their brake and they started to walk up to the Great Hall, Sebastian, Jenny and Cassidy all went somewhere and left James and Lily by themselves. Once a while one of them would open but nothing would come out.

"Umm. Lily?" said James, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes James?"

"I… I … I'm really…really… umm…"

"You're really what, James?"

They had moved in closer now.

"I'm… I'm really happy to see you happy," he stepped backwards with a weak smile and walked in front of Lily.

As Lily walked towards the Great Hall, she couldn't help thinking what James was suppose to say or what he meant. Lily had become really close to James lately and they have been getting along very well, but somehow Sirius walks in whenever they were close.

**************************************************************************************************************

**Next Chapter:** After the little conversation Lily and James had, they had suddenly become distant, but as Lily faced death, some might say, 'Fate' stepped in…

**************************************************************************************************************

Sorry everyone, I gotta go. Have to do chores, yada yada yada… until next time! Don't worry I hope I won't be gone too long! Ja!


End file.
